


Carnival

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fictober 2019, Haunted House, PG-13, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Natasha convinces you to come to a haunted house with her.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> As of an hour ago, I decided to join the fictober challenge on tumblr. Just to challenge myself a little and get some practice in. Not sure what my other entries will be like, but I’ll see where the prompts will take me and add to the tags with each one. 
> 
> Warning though, little editing is done at this point.

“Come on,” Natasha pulled on your arm to get you off the couch, “ It’s Saturday night.” 

Natasha had been trying to get you out of your seat for a good ten minutes now, but with the rain lashing at the windows, you had decided to remain there. She wanted to go out and have fun, go to a carnival or something. Which to you, rarely was fun. But her consistent badgering was even more annoying and she knew you were on the brink of giving in. 

“I don’t want to,” you whined and pointed at the window for dramatic effect, “It’s pouring!” 

“Don’t worry, my app says it’ll be dry in a minute,” she promised and with one last tug you got to your feet and allowed her to drag you to your room. There you replaced your sweats with jeans and a shirt, adding your cute leather jacket as a finishing touch. If she was going to drag you out, you might as well look good. 

She pulled you to the car and opened the door for you with a smirk. Raising your eyebrows you jokingly asked her if this was a date, to which she rolled her eyes. Dramatically she asked why she could never just do something nice for you and you laughed loudly. Natasha was a great friend, but she rarely did anything without a motive. Her apparent kindness immediately put you on edge. She had something planned. 

It was a short drive to the carnival and when you arrived it struck you that there were very few cars in the parking lot. Again, you eyed your friend, a little wary for the following events. She had something up her sleeve and it would not be good. Not for you anyway. Teasing you seemed to be her favourite past-time. One shared by many of the other avengers. Only Bruce and Bucky sometimes took pity on you. Sam loved it and often roped the rest into it. And Wanda was always up for a game, though she did draw a line the quickest. Like the time she saved you from the switched out shampoo bottles. Sam had been whiny about it, but you had been grateful. Getting blue hair-dye out of your blonde locks would have been killer.

Natasha stopped walking and you looked up to see her intended target, until that moment you had been blindly following her. The haunted house. It was a small one, a walk through. You hated those. Natasha knew that, of course, but she hardly cared as she dragged you forward to it. 

“It will be fun, trust me” she promised with a bright smile and you took a deep breath before nodding. Perhaps this would be fun. Okay, it wouldn’t, but perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as the last one she had convinced you to enter. 

It was dark inside and cold, immediately goosebumps formed on your skin and you pulled your jack closer around you. There was an eery silence in the house, no music, no screams. Where was everyone? Ahead of you a light flashed and begrudgingly you walked over there…it had illuminated the path you had to take. 

Already your heart was beating in your chest and you squeezed hard in Natasha’s hand. She was softly chuckling behind you. The redhead lived for places like this and even more so if she could convince some of her less brave friends to accompany her. Usually it was you. Why, you ask? Well, because you were a sucker for her lies. She always promised something like doing your chores or taking you to dinner afterwards. As if that was really worth it, you thought as you held your hand out in front of you in the dark. 

Another flash of light blinded you momentarily and you raised your hands to your face, shielding your eyes. It wasn’t until the white spots disappeared that you realised Natasha was no longer behind you. Calling out for her in a hoarse whisper, you frantically looked around you. There was no sign of her anywhere in this hallway. 

Annoyed and a little scared you pushed onward. This was a small act, you had to be out in no time right? And then you could wack your so-called friend.  
On your left was a door and you cautiously walked through it, again holding your hand out in front of you. The strands that hung before the door-opening were sticky and gross and you used your hand to hold them away from the rest of you as much as you could. What was this? 

A scream in the distance made you jump and you realised that the eery silence was gone now. There was ominous music being played and movement heard all around you. Grumbling under your breath you kept going as a soft red light guided the way. Your steps were small and wavering, you regretted ever coming in here. 

Shuffling you reached the end of the hall without any incidents and you got the unnerving feeling that they were trying to give you a false sense of safety. Anxious you walked through another door, where the path ran diagonally to the one you had just left. Perhaps this was bigger than you had originally thought.

This new hallway was no longer illuminated by the soft red light, instead there was a flashing bright light that worked disorienting. Ahead of you there was another scream and you jumped once more from the sound. It sounded a lot like Natasha. Eager to get to her, you focussed on the door on the other end and started walking faster. 

You attention on the door and the flashing light, made sure you did not see the opening in the wall to your right and when a hand rushed out of it to grab you, you were certain your heart gave out. A loud scream erupted from you and instinct took over. You punched to where you assumed the face of your attacker was and you punched hard. When you hit something, the hand retracted and a curse was shouted. You ran from the hallway and out onto the street. 

There, Natasha was already waiting for you, doubled over in laughter. Sam next to her, shaking with glee. You stomped your foot childishly and turned to see who your attacker had been. A grumpy Bucky moved from the shadows, muttering that they had told him it would be fun. 

“We just wanted to scare you a little,” Natasha confessed, still heaving with laughter. 

“It’ll be fun, they said. Just a joke, they said,” Bucky still grumbled as he rubbed his jaw, where a bruise was already forming. 

“Serves you right,” you laughed, the fear quickly leaving your body, “You know I hate these things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
